


Joy

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: Of letters, crows,  ravens and a bit of longing in between. Wizard fluff with no plot.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff to save my life.  
day 5: fantasy au in this case is a Harry Potter au

> _ Overjoyed, when you call me _
> 
> _ I was giving up oh I was giving in _
> 
> _-JOY by B∆STILLE_

A crow landed on the window still, carrying a letter in its beak. It roused Itachi from the book he had been cooped up with and allowed a small smile to tug on his lips. He trotted over, petting the bird as it dropped the delivery into his hands before flying over to join his raven who spotted over to accommodate the familiar guest warmly. Itachi handled the envelope like it was made out of glass, fussing over the Japanese calligraphy that wrote out his name in a handwriting too familiar to him.

It had only been a few since the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, evident by the state of his belongings still neatly folded by the side of his bed next to his trunk that would soon to be transferred into luggage for his family's trip to France. A few other relatives would be going as well, while a handful would visit Japan. That handful managed to include Shisui which left them with a month before they could see one another again. Itachi could admit that he did miss his presence dearly with took refuge in the fact that those feelings seemed to be mutual.

_ Itachi, _

_ I'm not sure how long a letter would take to send to France so I wanted to send you something as soon as possible. To be honest with you, I don't have much to say other than the fact that I miss you. I wish we could meet up sooner. _

_ I see you are utilizing your birthday gift well- have you decided on a name? It's alright if you haven't seen I haven't gotten around to naming my crows… but if you do, let me know! I could try and help you out if you get stumped. _

_ I hope you have a safe trip. Send my regards to your parents and Sasuke. Maybe he'll be able to forgive me after spending some time with you. _

_ -Shisui _

Itachi ran his hand over the characters as he read over the words again before storing the letter away in a box that stored many others. He settled into his desk, gathering what he needed to send his response. His raven flew over to him, patiently observing its master as Itachi let his underused Japanese get to work. Those were two of the things that writing to Shisui endearing. They were the only people who didn't use owls to send letters to one another which started out with Shisui's crows going back and forth between them. That was until a raven had situated itself beside him while he sat in his corner of the library, bearing a short birthday message along with the fact that it now belonged to him.

It all came about from a particular Care of Magical Creatures class when they decided to abandon their lesson in favour of observing the crows. A raven made its way into the group and took a liking to Itachi.

He paused for a minute, rereading and observing his handiwork. Another endearing factor was that they relieved the sense of homesickness in one another. Granted their households did converse in Japanese with them- though English began to dominate the conversations. Itachi understood that it wasn't a form of oppression, but rather, a way to practice the new language to state the power and blood purity of the Uchiha clan. They had been in Hogwarts long enough to pick up part of the accent when conversing in English but it only drove his family's ambitions closer to home. He felt at ease when he could strike up a casual conversation in their language without formalities or any hint of English. It was good for quidditch games too, especially when the other transfer students from Mahoutokoro were on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Itachi handed his letter over to Shisui's crow who seemed to have refreshed itself after the journey. His raven stepped forward to try and take it.

"I'm sorry, but he needs to get back to Shisui." The raven nipped at his fingers affectionately.

And with that, he watched Shisui's crow fade further and further away into the distant horizon with nothing but Shisui's smile and the countdown to August on his mind.

* * *

_ Paris, France _

The letters came in at a minimal pace considering the distance between France and Japan. His raven was resting in its cage after having delivered another to Shisui. It has been about a week since the last reply.

His father and mother had gone out to catch up with people from a French family the Uchiha somehow had ties with leaving him and Sasuke to do as they pleased. His younger brother seemed to have grown a big sick of constantly being around him and decided to explore the area with the Haruno family to hang out with the girl he seemed interested in- although Sasuke would be caught dead before he would admit it. Itachi decided to stay put and read to pass the time. He wondered if the letter would arrive.

At about half past two in the afternoon, a tapping noise broke him from his reverie. He unhatched the window with a bit too much enthusiasm and let the crow flutter inside. There was only about a week before August and the thought of seeing Shisui again chose to gnaw at him much more than that day. He opened the letter gently, only to find a minute piece of paper inside with the words:

_ Look up _

Itachi did not even have time to catch his breath when he did so.

"Hey there, "tachi."

All caution was thrown into the wind when Itachi's instincts told him to throw his arms around the older Uchiha. Shisui responded after recovering from the initial shock and proceeded to spin Itachi around in overjoyed laughter. Itachi's mind began to swim with questions that drowned in the overwhelming amount of warmth he felt which made go light headed.

He managed to collect his thoughts and stare Shisui square in the eye. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. "You're an  _ Animagus _ now?" Shisui beamed at him so brightly it threatened to blind him.

"Surprise! Isn't it great?"

"Please don't tell me you flew all the way here-" Shisui laughed at that.

"Of course I didn't! I got here using a portkey and decided to fly the rest of the way here." The words Itachi had prepared to retaliate died on his lips when Shisui pulled him into a soft embrace. There were no words that needed to be said for him to understand what Shisui meant.  _ I missed you a lot. _

They remained like that for a couple of minutes, settling for the comfort of the seat by the window to remain in each other's arms. Shisui spoke up as though he did not want to disrupt the mood, "my family are coming by in a few days but I asked if I could go ahead." Itachi leaned into the crook of Shisui's neck.

"I'm glad you did," he ran a thumb over a scarring line that ran around Shisui's palm to the back of his wrist. "Was this from the Animagus transformation?"

Shisui hummed nonchalantly. "Your eyelashes are tickling my neck, I can tell you're frowning at me." He titled his face to face him. "Don't worry about it Itachi, I know it's pretty dangerous but here I am. I just made a small mistake, promise." Itachi knew he wasn't lying.

A beat. "I guess you're unregistered?"

"Yep."

"And you aren't going to?"

Shisui shrugged, "it could be useful later on." 

A brief silence fell between them.

"Something on your mind, 'tachi?"

"Does this mean I get to call you  _ 'birdie'  _ now?"

Shisui gasped like those men in the terrible horror movies he's seen on the muggle television. "Hey! Only  _ I  _ get to call you  _ birdie _ ."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say,  _ birdie _ ."

He had only managed to disentangle himself from Shisui's arms to evade the pillow aimed directly for his head. One mess of a room later and they found themselves lying on Itachi's bed, high off adrenaline and choking on laughter. He glanced over at Shisui, who's last remnants of chuckles began to fade away as he collected himself and it nearly takes the little air he has left away. The banter soon dies out with the setting of the Parisian sun which seemed to carry their consciousness along with it, leaving only his raven as witness when their hands fall in between themselves when they both drift off into slumber to dream about the other.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> random stuff that doesn't really matter but I might make a story with this au  
1) a handful of peeps from Mahoutokoro were asked to attend Hogwarts  
2) Age gap between Sauce and Tachi : three years  
3) Age gap between Tachi and Shish: one year  
4) Tachi got moved up a year so he's with Shish  
5) sauce moved up too so he was in second year before the story started; and  
6) they're in Slytherin because why not


End file.
